Dead Rising: The Windy City
by sonicfanwho99
Summary: Years after Dead Rising 3 another outbreak occurs in Chicago. Now 3 friends try to escape the city while trying to stay alive. Can they do it or will they become infected themselves?
1. Chapter 1

_**In 2006 a deadly virus spread in Willamette, Colorado which turned people into the living undead of Hollywood's thinkings. A man named Frank West stopped the infection and helped in the development of Zombrex. **_

_**In 2009 the city of Las Vegas was taken over. The military found no survivors and bombed the city killing all the undead.**_

_**In 2010 Fortune City was infected through a terrorist attack only a few survivors were taken from the shelter and the military bombed the city. However Phenotrans involvement was later discovered by Frank West and Chuck Greene, at the same time clearing Greene's name. **_

_**In 2013 Los Perdidos was infected unexpectedly as the government chipped half of America's population. A cure later came and the military's involvement was discovered through a black box as well as the tyranny of General Hemlock. **_

_**Now here is lost story of the latest infection of The Windy City and as well as a timeline…..**_

_**5/6/16 11:00am - More than 500 infected are reported. Downtown is evaluated **_

_**5/6/16 3:30pm - 1000 confirmed infected. City sets up quarantine zones and starts evacuating city wide.**_

_**5/6/13 5:48pm - Over half population infected. City confirmed Disaster Zone and government sets up boundaries and orders to shoot have been confirmed.**_

_**5/7/13 12:34pm - Contact within the city confirmed and rumors begin to circulate that survivors still live in city. City bombing held off for 8 days…**_

**Day 1 4:00pm, 7 days till bombing **

**Tyler- Damn it, why did I volunteer for this shit man**

**As zombies begin breaking down the door Tyler runs for the stairs heading down the building. To open the door to the outside to hope on the surprisingly still operating trains. **

**Tyler- For once the CTA is on finally on time now to finally get back to base**

**Zombie- rrrraaawwwwwww**

**Tyler- Ah SHIT!**

**Tyler notices a Cement Saw in the Corner near the door and grabs it **

**Tyler- Sorry man, i'm sure you were a cool guy when you were alive.**

**Tyler then proceeded to saw the zombie's skull in half a throw him out on the train platform on the next stop.**

**Tyler- Why does this have to happen again we already have cure and yet its happened again hopefully our city's Frank West is doing his work.**

**As the he waited for the train to stop he viewed the destroyed highway with the dead roaming it with bridges destroyed, cars totaled and on fire, plane parts all over the road, and of course the undead roaming around what is left of the highway. **

**Tyler- Well this is my stop**

**(jumps out train) **

**Tyler- All right now to the pizzeria**

**(walks toward the building)**

**Tyler- Hello you guys here**

**(opens door)**

**Olivia- Tyler what the fuck are you doing out so late we thought you were dead **

**Tyler- Look i know i'm late but I got 15 bottles of water and 20 cans of whatever the fuck is in them so your welcome.**

**Michael- Thank God you're still alive man find any weapons or any of those crazy blueprints we've been finding around the city.**

**Tyler- Well I found a cement saw and no new blueprints so..**

**Michael- Wait you said a cement saw ok now we're talking gimme that **

**Tyler- You found a blueprint didn't you ?**

**Michael- You bet I did.**

**Tyler- Let me handle this I picked up a few things on my travels I made combos of my own.**

**Michael- Do any of those combos include a katana**

**Tyler- No they didn't, now let me do this thing I found a blowtorch so lets do this shit.**

***Dr3 building animation* **

**Tyler- I'll call it the SledgeSaw.**

**Michael- I've taught you well my friend.**

**Olivia- Did you nimrods make another one of those combo weapons again ?**

**Michael- Hey it's one of these combos that has saved your life 5 times**

**Tyler- Yeah thats true which one was it we made for her it was called the…..ummm**

**Michael- The Defiler.**

**Tyler- In turn it's because of us you're still alive and not ripping someone's arm off. **

**Olivia- Hey i'm only with you guys till I can fix that bus outside!**

**Tyler- And when is that going to happen, cause you're never out there.**

**Olivia- Well fuck you!**

**(walks to the back)**

**Michael- I'm going to go check on her.**

**Tyler- Wait a sec a bus now i've got an idea how to get toward the bridge.**

**End of part 1**

**I don't own Capcom or Dead Rising.**

**Hey sorry for not publishing i will upload another chapter next week and i hope you enjoyed.**


	2. School

**Tyler- Alright, lets fix this bus up. Now let's see i got a ladder, a robot toy, and a roller. Yep i'm all set let's start building.**

**(Dead Rising 3 animation)**

**Tyler- Alright i'll call you dead man's party bus.**

**T.E.D- All aboard or else die !**

**Olivia- What the hell did you do to my ride!**

**Tyler- I pimped it out and now its our ride.**

**Olivia- Well i can admit you made it better and functional. **

**T.E.D- Hurry up Faggots, i'm about to leave.**

**Tyler- Hop on ! Michael, Oliva get on !**

**(They both hop on the bus)**

**Michael- How did you build this in like 30 seconds.**

**Tyler- I don't know Sonicfanwho99 was too lazy to write anything else.**

**Olivia- Shut up you two.**

**T.E.D- I'm sorry to inform you that i'm out of ggggaaaaasssss….**

**Olivia- You didn't fill the gas you dumbass**

**Tyler- Well we pushed to the pizza place so i can assume it had a full tank of gas.**

**Micheal- Now that i look back at it how did we do it.**

**Tyler- We used a modified roller**

**Olivia- Hey look its the old school**

**Tyler- Wait a sec the school had a backup generator for emergencies and our secret stash of snacks and soda on the roof. **

**Olivia- So thats where you idiots were during class.**

**Tyler- Look here's what we are going to do Olivia you go down to the basement and get the fuel, Micheal and I will go upstairs and gather the supplies from the roof.**

**Olivia- Sounds like a plan.**

**10 minutes later…..**

**Tyler- Well we haven't been here since the infection started.**

**Michael- Yeah lets just hope we don't run into any football zombies.**

**Tyler- Yeah they took out half the school including…**

**Micheal- Its ok I miss her too.**

**?- Students out of class will not be tolerated !**

**Tyler- That sounds like...opfh **

**(knocked out)**

**Tyler- Where are we? Michael where are you!**

**Michael- Oh god my head.**

**?- Hey Tyler help!**

**Tyler- Oh my god Stacy!**

**(runs toward her)**

**Tyler- Are you ok?**

**Stacy- Guys we gotta get out of here. It's Principal Washington she's gone crazy she saved us all but after a while she just.**

**Tyler- Slow down what did she do that includes knocking us out and tying you up.**

**Stacy- Tyler ,she's killed Joe and Lily just to recreate a part from the Hunger Games.**

**Michael- In that case we've got to get the hell out of here.**

**Stacy- You should've said that.**

** - Students are not allowed to swear!**

**Tyler- look you can't keep doing this we got a shelter and food you can come with us.**

** - Mr. Smith you're not allowed to ditch during school!**

**Tyler- Ah Shit!**

**(P.W pulls out The Discipline)**

**Michael- Dude that's my katana she found our stash.**

**Tyler- and she attached a ruler to it.**

**Michael- Stacy head to the basement Olivia is there we'll hold her off, RUN!**

** - Ms. Ramos GET BACK HERE!**

**Tyler- Ready Michael ?**

**(Pulls out SledgeSaw)**

**Michael- I'm ready**

**(Pulls out Iron Edge)**

** - Mr. Smith, Mr. Lee I'm sorry to inform you but you have detention permanently!**

**(swings sword)**

**Micheal- Watch out!**

**Tyler-Shit!**

**(SledgeSaw Blade collides with Discipline Blade)**

** - I've hated you the day you walked through the doors and i can finally see you suffer and die by my hands!**

**Tyler- I don't want to hurt you but he does.**

**Micheal- Suprise Mutherfucka **

**(Stabs P.W)**

** - Damn you kids…**

**Michael- Shit man I just killed a person. **

**(throws up) **

**Tyler- It's ok man you had to do it come on let's go check on the girls make sure they're ok.**

**Michael- Hold on wait one sec.**

**(picks up the Discipline)**

**Michael- Ok lets do this.**

**(*Dead Rising 3 animation*)**

**Michael- I present the Mauler. **

**Tyler- Nice lets go man.**

**I own nothing of capcom and the dead rising series also no matter what i'll keep uploading chapter even if nobody reads this. :)**


End file.
